Lunar Deity
by Dr Harleen Frances Quinzel
Summary: Through unfortunate circumstances Bella finds herself moving to Beacon Hills, California rather than Forks, Washington. She soon finds out she's not the only one keeping a secret. But will she ever truly be able to run from her past? I WILL ONLY BE POSTING FIRST CHAPTERS TO ALL MY STORIES. YOU WISH TO READ MORE GO TO MY PROFILE. FOLLOW THE SITES THERE.


_This story is rated __**M**__ for __**MATURE**__ for a reason. Such as language, violence, __**SEX**__, etc… I don't have an exact time frame for either. I will say that Allison is still alive and Scott's alpha. Bella never lived in Forks btw. She moved from Arizona to California. I wanted to put a bit of my own spin to it so we'll see where it goes. Please read then review thank you. I do not own Twilight or Teen Wolf. And yes I will be doing a Derek Hale match up here soon as well as Bruce Banner from the Avengers. I'm doing my best to get to everyone's requests. I've yet to finish my Joker one which I hope to accomplish soon. Thank you!._

**Author's note: I'm merely doing this to be fair to all my readers. I truly hope you will follow me at the following sites on my profile page. The admins were jerks and took down all my stories. But ironically enough gave only two of them back. This has been a long going war with a Fanfiction member. She plagiarized a lot of my stories, along with a handful of good friends of mine. Then she gets all butthurt and turns around and reports me in return. I wish to prove to her, I will continue to write, and that my readers will follow me! This person CAN KISS MY ASS! Thank you for your time!**

**I am simply posting the first few paragraphs of each story I originally had up here. I will not let this person win! By no means ;) Thank you!**

**All Chapters Will Be Unedited... (meaning they have not been checked for errors) I apologize for any inconvenience but I'm doing my best to get to all my readers. My message box IS FULL and I cannot reply to them all about the situation.**

Intro:

"So this is the other spare bedroom." Stiles says as he opens the bedroom door.

Bella nods and looks around.

"It was my old room." He utters with a shrug.

"Well then that explains this."

His eyes widen as she picks up a playboy that was hanging out of the mattress. He quickly grabs it from her hand and looks towards the door hearing his father coming down the hall.

"Don't…" Stiles pleads and hides the playboy in his over shirt.

Bella raises her brows and plops down on the bed as Stiles places her bag down.

"You getting settled in ok?" Her uncle questioned.

"Yep."

"Cool."

Stiles swallows back continuing to look upon Bella pleadingly.

"Well make yourself at home. Hang up whatever posters you want or paint even. Your mom is still out job hunting she wanted you to know she might be late."

"Thanks."  
>He nods and leaves them be. Bella looks back towards Stiles with a mischievous grin.<p>

"So like Oh my god you have a playboy. I didn't know you liked girls!"

She yanks the playboy out from Stiles hiding place and flips through it.

"Bells…" He hisses.

She shows him a certain picture.

"Think those are real?"

"You're the devil."

"Aw thank you cuz!"

He smiles and jerks the playboy back out of her hand.

"I suppose I owe you one."

She shrugs and lies back in the bed.

"Ugh, Stiles don't look at that while you're lying beside me!"

He chuckles and puts it away. Stiles folds his arms about his chest.

"So this ought to be fun!" He announces with a grin.

"Whatever you say Stiles."

His cellphone goes off playing an Avenged Sevenfold song as a ringtone.

"Yep?"

Bella glances over at him.

"Hey don't forget to grab my history book. I need it."

"Yeah, yeah I won't forget."  
>"I mean it Stiles."<p>

"I hear ya. I'm looking at it right now." He lies.

"Then go ahead and put it in your bag so you won't forget."

"ON it… I'm walking to my bag right now and… done."

"You're so full of shit…" Bella says.

"Bells!"

"I'm just saying you're a dirty, dirty liar."

"Stiles?"

"Yes Scott?"

"Who's that? And what does she mean by you're full of shit?"

"Well I haven't gone today. Maybe that's what she means and she is Bells. You remember my cousin Bella Swan right?"

Scott grimaced on the other end.

"You mean your little cousin that spent the summer with you that one year."

"Yep that'd be the one."

"Oh I remember her alright."

Bella snapped a look towards the phone able to hear everything he was saying. Stiles clears his throat.

"She's right next to me…" He warns.

"As in she can hear everything I'm saying."

"Oh yeah and she's not looking too happy."

"Huh… Um well I'll see you tomorrow!"

Stiles grins as Scott hangs up the phone.

"He sounds nice." She says sarcastically.

"Do you not remember the last time we all played together?"

"Sure I do." She blushes a bit.

"Ewww… don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Don't go all gaga like you used to about him. You're like 17 now not 8!"

"Oh shut up!"

"You first."

Bella pushes him off her bed and he lands on the floor.

"I see some things never change."

She nods and flips him off.

"Goodnight jerk off!"

"Night butch."

Page break

"Hurry it up will ya? We're going to be late."

Bella rolls her eyes and grabs her backpack. She rushes out the door as Stiles hops into his jeep and starts it. Bella climbs on in.

"Nice ride."  
>"Thanks."<p>

"Stiles!" She snaps as he peels out of the driveway and she hadn't even got her seatbelt on.

"Oops."

"Oops? You're such a jerk."

"And I love you too."

She smiles and shakes her head. Bella swallows back nervously once he pulls into the parking lot. He parks beside a green and black dirt bike with the number 32 on it.

"Looks like Scott's already here."

Bella opens her door and climbs out. She pushes up her shades as they head towards the building. Stiles hands her schedule over.

"We tried to make sure you had all the same classes, but dad drew the line at La Cross. So he told me to pick and I went with softball."

She freezes and lowers her shades as she looks upon him.

"Softball?"

"Well yeah we both know how you like to hit some balls." He wits with a grin.

"Would you like to see how I do it?!" She snaps and places her shades back on.

"I'm not going to play softball!"

"Oh come on Bells I bet you'd be good at it."

"You know I don't do things like that."  
>"And why not? You have a good arm I've seen you hit a ball!"<p>

He opens the door and she struts on in.

"It doesn't matter. I'm changing it."

"Just give it a try would you?"

She keeps walking.

"You don't know where to go!" He calls out.

"I'll figure it out."

"Come on now don't get all pouty you're such a baby!"

"And you're an ass!"

The bell rings and they both freeze looking to one another.

"I told you we were running late."

She rolls her eyes and follows him to their first class. Stiles opens the door and holds it open for her.

"Butches first."

"Knock it off Stiles."

Scott shifted in his chair as he heard Stiles voice. He froze and swallowed back as Bella entered the classroom. She took off her shades and made her way over to the empty seat to the right of Scott. She didn't even recognize him. Stiles took his usual seat to the left of Scott. Scott turned glanced over giving Bella the once over. She was in a pair of skinny jeans, a black Rob Zombie t-shirt and a white pair of Converse. Her hair flowed about freely.

"Holy shit…" Scott whispered only he hadn't realized it was loud enough for everyone even Bella and Stiles to hear.

He quickly cleared his throat and turned his head. He pretended to be busy on some notes. Bella shrugged it off and got her books out. Scott leaned over.

"That's Bells?"

Stiles nodded.

"That… that's the cousin that kissed me when she was like 7?" _The girl that give me my first kiss, I thought I'd die of humiliation. I couldn't believe she did that in front of all the guys! And now look at her. _

"Actually it was 8, but yes."

"Damn…"_ Damn, damn, damn! Stiles your cousin is HOT! Not that you want to hear me say that so… but wow! That's Bells?! The little tomboy that visited that summer? Clearly still a tomboy… clearly a very sexy one! Knock it off Scott and stop staring at her before Stiles decides to steal one of his father's guns. What I wouldn't give for a repeat of that kiss. Oh man… and I was just a jerk to her. I wiped my mouth off and acted disgusted. Well I was… What was wrong with me? I was such a little jerk!_

Stiles leaned back studying Scott. Scott looked back over towards Bella.

"I can't believe that's the same girl."

Stiles clears his throat. And Scott turns back around.

"What?"

"Is there something you wish to discuss with the rest of the class?"

Stiles and Scott look to one another.

"Um no mam." Stiles replies and rolls his eyes at Scott.

"Then please keep your thoughts to yourselves until after class."

"Yes mam." They both chorused.

Stiles cut Scott an accusing look. Scott smiles and leans back in his seat. He stole one more glance upon Stiles's cousin though as he did. He shook his head in utter disbelief. He couldn't believe that Stiles's cousin was that hot! Scott looked back towards the front. Allison and Lydia were gossiping back and forth about something. He noticed the teacher never got on to either of them for talking during class. Scott wasn't the only one to take notice of Stile's hot cousin. Aiden also was scooping her out as he sat to the other side of her.

At one point Bella stretched out her arms and both boys literally gawked upon her. Bella was revealing some slight tummy. Scott however turned as he felt something hit him in the head. He looked down to see a wadded up piece of paper in his lap. Stiles cleared his throat with irritation. Scott looked his direction.

"Stop staring!" Stiles harshly whispered.

Scott merely smiled and crossed his arms about his chest. Bella kept quiet and to herself. When lunchtime came she was nowhere to be found. Stiles looked around in thought. He sat at the table with Scott and their usual friends.  
>"Where'd she go?"<p>

Scott shrugged and looked around

"Maybe she got lost?"

"Nah, I showed her around between class periods earlier. I showed her the cafeteria."

They didn't see her again until lunch was over. She was already in class as they entered the room. She had her head in a book and was jotting something down. Stiles made his way over and lowered the book.

"Don't eat?"

She shakes her head and goes back to what she was doing.

"So where'd you go?"

"If I told you I'd have to kill you." She taunt with a slight smirk, but keeps her head down.

Scott however took notice and chuckled to himself as he took his seat.

"Whatever you say butch."

"Jerk off…"  
>Scott raised his brows on this and looks upon Stiles. Stiles sighs and takes his seat.<p>

"She's got a bit of a mouth on her."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."  
>"Um no, I don't."<p>

"Um yes you do."  
>"Jackass…"<p>

"You're right what was I thinking?!"

Bella smiles but shakes her head. She turns towards Scott.

"So Scott McCall…?"

He nods.

"Bella Swan."

She softly laughs.

"It's been awhile."

"You can say that again."

"I didn't recognize you that's for certain. It wasn't until they called role in class that it hit. So what happened because I used to be taller than you? Now you're like gargantuan." Only she didn't truly say everything that came to mind.

"Milk does a body good Bells you know that." Stiles says cutting Scott a certain look.

_Milk does a body good? Hell it does Scott McCall wonders. Who'd have thought he'd turn out so incredibly gorgeous? I mean he always was cute… He still has those puppy dog eyes I remember. Good to see somethings never change_. _Ugh what's wrong with me?_ Bella blushed in thought and promptly turned away.

Scott shifts uncomfortably in his seat and clears his throat. Allison and Lydia enter the room at that point. Allison nods towards the boys and Lydia smiles.

"So who's you're new friend?" Lydia questions Stiles.

"You remember how I said my cousin was moving in with us?"

Lydia nods.

"Well that's her. Bells this is Lydia and Allison. Lydia, Allison… Bells."

Bella nods and gives slight wave. The girls smile and wave in return. Allison nevertheless looked upon Scott a certain way. One he wasn't sure how to read, but did his best to ignore it. She was the one to dump him anyhow. He never wanted to break up in the first place.

Aiden comes sprinting into the room. He and his twin brother Ethan were laughing about something. Aiden sits upon Bella's desk. She lifts her eyes towards him.

"Name?"

Bella leans back looking unimpressed.

"Bella."

He nods and offers a hand.

"Aiden."

She nods in return.

"So where you from?"

"Phoenix, Arizona."

"Well Arizona well come to Beacon Hill California."

"Um thanks… So you mind getting off my book now Cali?"

Aiden smiles and hops up.

"My bad."

"Yeah, your bad."

She says seeing how some of the pages were now bent. She does her best to straighten them out. Aiden takes his seat as class begins. After class it was time for athletics. Bella cut Stiles a hateful glare.

"What?"

"They wouldn't let me switch out of softball."

He smiles.

"See it's fate!"

"No that's you being a dick."

Scott overheard this at his locker and cocked a brow their way.

"This is b.s Scott. You know damn well I can't play softball."

"Yes you can."

"GRRRR!" She slams her locker.

Stiles narrows his eyes. He could have sworn his cousins eyes had flickered and looked almost feline at one point. He blinked a few times and tilted his head.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Your eyes… I could have sworn…"

Bella quickly places her shades on and darts out of the building.

"You sure can get under her skin." Scott says as they head to the locker room.

"Eh, she'll be fine. She just needs to gain more confidence in herself. I put her in softball because I've seen her hit. Phil used to take us to play all the time. I swore she was a natural."

"Phil her stepfather… eh, it's kind of the reason they're here. He walked out on them or something. They haven't seen him in a couple months. My aunt lost her job and well they lost their house."

"Damn…"

"Yeah… it's been rough all around. It's bad enough that Bella lost her father in the line of duty when she was just in 2nd grade."

"Talk about rotten luck." Scott says as he gets his Lacrosse uniform.

"Yep. That's why dad just said fuck it pretty much and demanded they move in."

"Well maybe things will pick up for them."

"Sure hope so."

They had to pass by the girls' softball field on the way to the Lacrosse field. Stiles shook his head seeing how his cousin was the only one not in her uniform and she was sitting on the bleachers.

"Dammit."

"Maybe she just really doesn't want to play."  
>"That's not it. She's been acting rather odd ever since…"<br>"Ever since…?"

"Nevermind, look I'll be right there I'm gonna go talk to her."

"Um ok just don't run too late. You know he'll make you do pushups."

"Yeah, yeah."

Stiles sneaks onto the field and sits next to Bella as she was watching the other girls play.

"What do you want Stiles?"

"Lots of things, perhaps too many to name."

She shrugs.

"So what's your deal? Why aren't you in uniform and why aren't you on that field?"

"I told you I don't play."

"Come on now you're a pro! Phil said so himself."

Stiles lowered his brows in wonder. He noticed how she recoiled when he said his name.

"Look I'm sorry he left you guys. That was a really shitty thing to do. You can't let that control your life though. I know he was the one to teach you the game but…"

Bella grits her teeth and hops off the bleachers. Stiles hops down as well.

"If nothing else talk to me dammit what's going on?!"

"Nothing ok. I just don't want to play. Sports was always more your thing Stiles."

"It's yours too. We've played together many times! In fact I never understood why you were never in sports to begin with. It sure as hell isn't because you're not any good."

Without even thinking Bella reaches out without a glove and catches a ball that was sailing right for her cousin's face. He just stood there staring at the ball in her grasp wide eyed. Lydia and Allison came running up in shock as well. Once Bella realized what she'd done she immediately dropped the ball. She took a few steps back. Everyone was staring at her in disbelief. Stiles finally blinked a few times only to see Bella had taken off.

"How'd she do that?" Stiles heard Lydia question Allison.

"I don't know she wasn't even looking. That should have stung like hell. She wasn't even wearing a glove!"

After school Scott and Stiles were talking out in the parking lot. Bella made her way over and tossed her bag into the jeep. Stiles turns towards her.

"So where'd you run off to?"

She didn't answer and leaned against the jeep.

"Mind telling me how the hell you caught that ball?"

"Can we go?"

"Just answer the question."

She shakes her head and reaches back into the jeep and grabs her bag.

"Nevermind I'll walk."

"You're not walking! It's too far!"

She ignores him and keeps walking. Scott watched curiously. Stiles tapped her on the shoulder and Bella whipped around and shoved him back. Scott shot up from his bike and rushed over. Bella looked to Stiles in shock as he was on the ground now.

"Stiles…" She whimpered and looked to see everyone was watching them that were in the parking lot.

Scott looks to her oddly and helps Stiles back to his feet.

"I'm sorry Stiles…" Bella rapidly spills out and takes off running.

"You alright?"

Stiles nods and dusts off.

"Does she always act like that?"

"No... she doesn't have a violent bone in her body."

Page break

Bella walks throughout the woods. She wasn't ready to face her family back home. She knew she was in for hell the moment she walked in. That and the guilt weighed on her heavily. She couldn't believe she pushed Stiles like that. Sure they've played around, but she'd never touched him out of anger before. But it's like she couldn't control it. She flinches thinking of the last time she let her anger get the best of her. She looked upon her hands in thought. That wave of nausea came over her. She wanted to find a place to hide, never to be found again.

She narrowed her eyes towards a house off to the distance. It looked to be abandoned and rundown. She shrugged in thought and headed that way. Once she got to the house she saw some of the windows were broken or boarded up. She took it as a sign of abandonment. Bella opened the door and peeked inside. The inside looked a bit rundown itself. She stepped on in and looked around. Bella noticed there was a wooden staircase. The floors were concrete. All signs that no one had been living here or so she thought until she turned towards the living area to see maghony leather couches.

Her eyes widen as she took notice of the coffee table too.

"Oh shit…" She whispered and started to back up towards the door only to back into someone.

She winced and slowly turned to face the person who's life she intruded on. Bella turns to see a tall, dark and well frankly handsome man. The urge to laugh was heavy, but her nerves were heavier. Hazel blue eyes bared into her own hazel brown only as of late they were more green.

"I'm sorry. I thought the house was vacant." _Why didn't you knock you idiot! Not that it would have mattered clearly he just got home. Still you're pretty much an idiot. He looks pissed!'_

"Clearly it's not." He says in a gruff tone.

A nervous laugh escapes her.  
>"Yes sir, like I said I'm very sorry. I'll be on my way."<p>

"So do you always intrude people's homes?"

She shakes her head wide eyed. She went to walk past him only he was blocking her way out. The man folded his arms about his chest and lowered his brows upon her.

"What's your name?"

_Oh no is he going to report me to the police or something? I could just imagine the look on my uncle's face. Lie… lie like you've never lied before. You've already got one major ordeal to worry about why pack on breaking and entering on top of THAT!_

"Angela"

He looked to her strangely. He knew she was lying he could read her pulse and see it in her eyes. She was intimidated by him.

"Angela huh?"

She nodded.  
>"Well Angela, I'm Derek and you're in my house."<p>

"And if you'd let me by I'll gladly be on my way."

"How do I know you didn't steal anything?"

She sighs and hands over her backpack.

"Look for yourself."

He kept his eyes locked with hers. Derek dug through her bag even though he could tell she was telling the truth.

"Softball?" He inquires seeing the uniform.

"Not for long."

He smirks and takes out a sports bra. Her jaw dropped and she quickly yanked it out of his hand. He then slanted his eyes and took out one of her homework paper's she'd started.

"Someone's a terrible liar." He flashes the paper with her name written on it.

"Nice handwriting though."

She gritted her teeth and jerked the bag out of his hand.

"Can I go now?!"

"You're the one that broke into my house. Remember?"

"And you're the one blocking my way."

"Why did you lie about your name Ms.. " He looks to the paper again. "Bella Swan?"

"Wouldn't you under the circumstances?"

"I wouldn't have welcomed myself into someone else's home to begin with."

She half laughs and shakes her head.

"Look are you calling the police or not?"

"Should I?"

She shut her eyes and took a few steps back.

"I really need you to step away from the door and let me pass. I said I was sorry. It won't happen again." She said behind gritted teeth.

"I don't think I should."

Bella began to shake all over. Bella quickly put on her shades.

"Look Derek, if you don't let me by you're not going to like me very much."

"I'm not so sure I like you now." He scoffs with a smirk.

He was sensing something from her, but couldn't quite peg what it was. He found himself intrigued though. Her hands balled up into fists.

"Let me by."

He shakes his head.

"Fine, have it your way." Bella slams him up against the wall with great force.

He was caught completely off-guard and in full surprise. Bella took off like a bat out of hell.

"What the hell was that?" Derek uttered to himself.

He stepped back outside and looked around.

"Damn…"

"Where've you been?!" Renee scolds once Bella enters the house.

"Out."  
>"Out?"<p>

Stiles and his father raise their brows, but don't dare utter a word.

"Yep."

Bella starts towards her room and Renee stops her.

"And you couldn't call or text because?"

"I didn't think about it." Bella tries to go past again.

Renee puts a hand on her shoulder.

"You're not doing this Bella. Not here. We're starting over remember?"

Bella shut her eyes for a moment.

"And you really think we can do that?"

"Yes… if you'd just give it a chance."

"I'm trying."

"No you're not. Stiles told me about softball today."

Stiles winced as Bella cut him a look.

"Great, so you're tattle telling on me now Stiles? I wasn't aware we were still in elementary."

"Don't you take it out on him. He's just as concerned as I am."

"Mom please, just let it go."

"No just talk to me!"

Bella half laughs and shakes her head. She pinches the bridge of her nose.

"What do you want me to say mom?"

"Tell me how you feel. Tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

"You don't want to know. Trust me… and you know damn well I can't talk about it."

Her uncle shoots to his feet and points upon her.

"Now I don't know what's going on between the two of you. But you had better respect your mother under this roof!"

Bella put her hand to her chest and cut her mother a pleading glance. Stiles could have sworn he saw that flicker in her eyes again. Renee hurriedly rushed Bella off to her room. She damn near shoved her inside and shut the door. Stiles and his father looked to Renee bewildered.

"She just needs to count to ten." She says with a quivery voice.

They both heard thumping around the room as if Bella was having some sort of fit.

"What in the world?" Renee's brother questioned.

Renee lets out a nervous laugh.

"Let's just give her, her space!"

"You'd allow her to act like that?! She's old enough to know better!"

He starts towards her room Renee promptly grabs her brother by the arm.

"You don't understand. You just need to trust me on this. We need to give Bella her space. This is how we do things. I get that you're trying to help, but she's my daughter and I know what's best. She just needs sometime alone."

He sighs and shakes his head.

"I gotta get to work anyhow."

Renee looks to the time.

"Actually I got to head out as well. I got a double shift tonight."

"How's the new job going anyhow?"

Renee smiles.

"Great, actually. I mean sure it's tiring, but I really enjoy it. Helps keep my mind off things and the money isn't too bad. That and I really like the woman I'm working with."

"Oh really? What's her name I bet we know her?" Her brother questions as he places his gun holster on.

"Melissa McCall."

Stiles and his father laugh.

"So you two know her."

"Oh yeah… her son is best friends with Stiles."

"Oh…"  
>"We've known the McCalls' for years. They're good people."<p>

"Well good then that gives me some hope. Melissa's certainly one of the best nurses up there."

Stiles father looks upon him before they head out the door.

"There's some pizza money on the counter for you and Bells. You know the rules. I suppose we'll see you tomorrow."

Stiles salutes his father and spins around in the computer chair in the living room.

"Alright later."  
>"Later dad! Later Renee."<p>

She smiles and blows him a kiss. Stiles pretends to catch it and makes her laugh as he falls out of the chair doing so. His father rolls his eyes as he pulls the door shut. Stiles lays on the carpet looking towards Bella's room. He bravely crawls over to it and knocks on the door.

"Go away Stiles."

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

"What?!'

He smiles and leans into her door.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

"What the hell are you smoking?!"  
>The door opens and he lands on the floor as he was leaning against the door.<p>

"You're such a dork."

"And you're kind of bitchy. Is it that time of the month or…"

She steps over him and exits the room.

"Better to be bitchy than a bitch."

"Haha you're so funny."

She shrugs and grabs a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Dad left us some pizza money."

"Not hungry."

"So you're just going to go without supper?"

She nods.

"Look about earlier… at school…"

"Don't. It's cool. I like it when my female cousin makes me look like a putz in front of the entire school."

Bella grimaced.

"I really am sorry Stiles." She lowered her head and looked to be ill.

"So… what was that?"

She takes in a breath.

"It doesn't matter. I need to keep my anger in check."

"Apparently… But since when?"

She lifts her eyes towards him.

"Come on Bells. What's going on? You having anger issues?"

His cellphone goes off and he raises a finger.

"Hold that thought. Scott?"

"Hey we on for our usual pizza night?"

"Um sure, if you don't mind three being a crowd."

Bella however was already heading to her room.

"It was a joke Bells." Stiles calls out.

She turns back towards him.  
>"I told you I wasn't hungry. You two have at it."<p>

She pulls her door shut and Stiles sighs.

"Well looks like it's just the two of us after all."

"Um ok on my way."

"Yep."

Stiles hangs up and knocks on Bella's door.

"Hey we weren't done remember?!"

"Not really in a talking mood, but thanks."

"Don't be like that now."

He sighs as there was a knock at the door.

"Hold on." He calls out and answers the door.

He looks to the phone in his hand and to Scott who was standing at the door.

"That was quick."

Scott nods and steps inside. Stiles pulls the door shut and heads back to Bella's door.

"Are you going to come out and finish this conversation?"

"No dad!"

Stiles smirks and shakes his head.

"Now listen here young lady!"

Scott laughs and sits on the couch. The door opens and she peeks out of the door.

"By the way you rat me out again and I might accidently slip about your skin mag!"

Scott covers his mouth dying in laughter.

"You wouldn't!" Stiles hisses.

"Oh believe me I so would!'

"You truly are the devil!"

She smiles menacingly.  
>"You better believe it."<p>

Scott raised his brows on this as her door slammed yet again. Stiles sighs and gives up as he grabs the remote and plops down beside Scott.

"Kids these days." Stiles smarts and Scott chuckles.

"You two sound more like brother and sister rather than cousins."

Stiles lifts his eyes towards her room.

"In a way we are." He says with a shrug.

Stiles orders the pizza and flips through the channels trying to find something to watch. After the pizza arrives he gets a plate and places two pieces of pizza on it. He goes and knocks on Bella's door.

"What is it Stiles?"

"Pizza delivery!"

"I said I wasn't hungry."

"You need to eat something Bells."

He then starts knocking nonstop on the door. The door flies open.

"What?!"

He holds out the plate and puckers out his lower lip. Bella breaks into a smile and shakes her head.

"That won't work."

"Then why are you smiling?"

She takes in a breath.

"Because of your face."

"Ooohhh." Scott says.

Stiles cuts him a look.

"Don't encourage her."  
>"That was pretty funny."<p>

"See even Scott knows what I'm talking about."

"Are you just going to hide out in your room?"

"I'm not hiding."

"Could've fooled me, come on now join us! Join the Jedi side oh dark one!"

"I can't…" Scott hears her whisper.

"Why?" Stiles whispers back.

"I just can't. I'm sorry. You two have fun."

"At least eat… please?"

"Will it shut you up?"

"Yes!"

"Fine…" She takes the pizza from his hand and shuts the door.

"Just give her sometime. She's probably still emotional about what all took place. That and she had to leave all her friends behind." Scott whispers as Stiles makes his way back to the couch.

"No… there's something else."

Scott bites into a piece of pizza.

"When they first came here… Bella was covered in bruises."

Scott narrows his eyes as he chews and swallows.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but neither of them would talk about it. I questioned my dad about it and he said he hadn't a clue. That Renee didn't want to discuss it with him either."

"Man… how bad we talking?"

"I'm not sure it was 90 degrees out and she showed up in a damn sweater and jeans. She went pick up one of her bags and I saw this massive bruise on her torso around her back and another along her wrist with what little skin she was showing."  
>"What the hell?"<p>

"My words exactly, I have a feeling there's more to all this other than Phil just walking out on them."

"Well what do you think happened?"

"I haven't a clue. Honestly we all liked Phil so this is a bit of a low blow for us all. He seemed like a great guy. I just can't believe he left them like that."

"All the more reason you need to give her time to heal. Just give her some space. She'll come around when she's ready."

"I'm telling you something's not right."


End file.
